Emmerdale Farm in 1973
1973 was Emmerdale's 2nd year of production and first full year on air. 102 episodes were broadcast this year, which featured the programme's first murder, wedding and birth as the pace of the programme began to increase. Storylines from 1973 included the programme's first murder, wedding and birth. Local teenager Sharon Crossthwaite (an early appearance from award-winning actress and director Louise Jameson) suffered at the hands of the unhinged Jim Latimer in a murder which rocked the village at the start of the year. New couple Frank Blakey and Janie Harker married in March and Peggy Skilbeck gave birth to twins in April, marking the first birth and marriage in the programme. Things would take a devastating turn however, when Peggy collapsed and died of a brain hemorrhage in July, leaving Matt a single father. Other storylines included Jack Sugden getting a new companion in tramp Trash and Joe Sugden finding romance with Trash's daughter, Penny Golightly. The wheels were set in motion for partnership between Henry Wilks and Amos Brearly at The Woolpack as Henry covered for Amos following his brother's death in October and shoplifting shopkeeper Alison Gibbons arrived in the village from Liverpool and took over the Beckindale Shop in the summer with Henry Wilks showing great interest in marrying her. Production and Janie's relationship was a long running arc in 1973. The pair would also feature as the first wedding in the show's history.]] Changes would begin behind the scenes as Peter Holmans replaced David Goddard as producer in January. He would stay with the show until July, where he was then replaced by Robert D. Cardona, who would stay with the programme for almost three years. Three main characters went on to leave the show this year, the first being Gail Harrison as Marian Wilks in January. Marian moved away from the village and eventually ended up in New Zealand before settling in Rome. Gail would return to the show in 1974 and 1977 but on both occasions her stay would be no longer than a month. Marian would later appear on the show for an equally fleeting return in the 1980s, this time played by a different actress. Jo Kendall departed as Peggy Skilbeck in July, collapsing and dying as a result of a brain haemorrhage. Peggy would be the first child of Annie Sugden's to depart by death but most certainly not the last. The biggest cast departure of the year though was Andrew Burt as Jack Sugden. Andrew left the programme on-screen in October amidst fears of becoming too familiar to people as a particular character. He returned to work in the theatre - his first love. Andrew would return in 1976 for a fleeting visit, similar to Gail Harrison, but would go on to be replaced permanently by Clive Hornby in 1980. From 2nd April, in addition to its afternoon slot, YTV and Tyne Tees began showing evening additions of Emmerdale Farm following News at Ten. Each Monday would see two episodes broadcast beginning with Episode 1 under the title of 'The Early Days of Emmerdale Farm'. Around the same time, original afternoon showings began to increase to around the 3 million mark. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January is stalked by Jim Latimer]] *Local teenager Sharon Crossthwaite is stalked by local oddball Jim Latimer at the sheepdog trials. He later steals her shoes from her and forces her to hide in the old abbey ruins until dark. When she refuses to have anything else to do with him, he arrives at her house and noticing her with a stash of cash, grabs her. *Henry Wilks and Jack Sugden enter a bidding war with Harry Jameson for his farm which he's selling ahead of his retirement. As Jack makes plans to stay on in the village and live in the millhouse, Henry pulls the rug from under him by buying the freehold to the millhouse from George Verney and blackmails Jack from outbidding him again for Jameson's Farm. Disgusted with her father's business acumen and sick of constantly rowing with Jack, Marian Wilks leaves the village to set off on a Greek cruise. Jack goes after her, after deciding to split the farm equally between his family. The Sugdens and Henry decide to go into a partnership at the farm together and decide to split Jameson's Farm between them as well. *News of what Jack was doing while in London spills out into the village when a friend of his visits and lets slip that Jack is famous. Then whilst visiting Frank Blakey, Marian realises that Jack wrote a book, 'Field of Tares', when she discovers it on his shelf. *Frank and Janie Harker become engaged. *Trash, a tramp who pops up in the village every now and then, takes residence in the millhouse in Jack's absence. Jack arrives back and agrees to let him stay if he runs errands for him. February falls to his death]] *News spreads around the village of Sharon's mysterious disappearance and everyone is on high alert. Trash becomes the main suspect as he appears in The Woolpack with money, which is eventually discovered by the villagers to be Jack's who has returned to the millhouse and is sending Trash out on errands. Suspicions are soon aroused again however when Trash finds a watch belonging to Sharon and Jack hands it into the police. Trash panics when the police arrive to question him and flees the room. He later returns to the mill while Jack is out and gets drunk on Jack's whiskey. When Jack arrives back, he locks Trash in the room as he leaves to get him a doctor. Trash panics when he finds the door locked and tries to clamber out of the window but falls to his death. His death is deemed suicide. *Laura Verney tells George Verney she wants a divorce and admits to being unfaithful. When Laura and George accompany Jack for dinner at the Vicarage, there is a spark between Jack and Laura and later Reverend Ruskin walks in on the pair kissing. Reverend Ruskin tries to talk sense into Jack, but later he and Laura decide to leave for London together. *Reverend Ruskin asks Amos Brearly to give Alison Gibbons a job at The Woolpack. The Reverend tells Amos that Alison was convicted for theft, but it was highly out of character for her. Amos initially refuses but when he realises the act could be beneficial for him in front of Dale Breweries who are overhauling the pub, he reconsiders. *Jack admits to Henry that he caught with Marian before the cruise, but they ended up falling out again. Henry finds out that Marian has met a man on the cruise and is moving to New Zealand. *Peggy Skilbeck is admitted to hospital with high blood pressure, but discharges herself later in the month. *Sam Pearson buys a puppy. March and Janie Harker wed]] *Frank receives an eviction notice from Dale Properties, a company that George Verney is associated with. When Jack finds out, he believes it to be because Frank had previously refused to shoe George's horses and goes to the newspapers with the news. George discovers the news and is adamant he has nothing to do with it. He attacks Jack with his horsewhip. *Trash's death is ruled out as accidental. Jack takes care of his funeral and buriel, of which he is the only person to attend. A girl, Penny Golightly, later arrives in the village looking for Trash. She turns out to be his daughter and takes residence in the Mill with Jack when she decides to spend some time in the village. She begins to develop a strong friendship with Joe. *The Woolpack, newly refurbished, opens. Alison manages to persuade Amos to begin serving sandwiches and sausage rolls. *Jack receives an offer to get 'Field of Tares' made into a film. *Frank and Janie get married and leave for their honeymoon. *A telephone is installed at Emmerdale Farm. April ]] *Penny agrees to help Jack redecorate the Mill and moves in with Beryl Crossthwaite whilst they do it. Jim strikes up a friendship with Penny and she quizzes him on Sharon. He becomes defensive and attacks her, attempting to strangle her. Jack and Reverend Ruskin walk in on him and he's arrested. He later confesses to the murder of Sharon. *Henry shows an interest in Alison and proposes marriage to her. She somewhat reluctantly confides in him about her past. She's shocked later when she also receives a marriage proposal and offer of partnership from Amos and refuses. She returns to Henry and turns down his marriage proposal and informs him she's leaving Beckindale for a while. *Jack reluctantly allows two of Penny's friends, Gwen Russell and David Reece, stay at the Mill with her. He clashes with David immediately. David later suspects Gwen and Jack of seeing each other behind his back. *Henry and Jack clash over a piggery for the farm. Henry obtains planning permission and begins work, but Gwen finds a piece of pottery at the site, whilst David finds a skull. They call in a group of archaeologists. *Henry is left homeless when Inglebrook House burns down while he is out one night. With Matt and Peggy moving, he moves in at Emmerdale Farm. *Peggy goes into labour and gives birth to twins - a boy and a girl. They are named Sam and Sally. *Amos decides to start serving sandwiches and sausage rolls in The Woolpack permanently. *The Skilbecks decide to rename Jameson's Farm as Hawthorn Cottage. May share a kiss.]] *The archaeologists at the proposed piggery site cause much animosity as work is delayed. Jack continues to clash with Henry over the idea and eventually Henry decides to pull out. *Joe and Penny take their friendship to a new level when they share a kiss. He begins to set his sights on leaving Emmerdale Farm and decides to buy a motorbike. *David and Gwen continue to argue about and fall out with Jack. A man from Dale Breweries, Nicholas Phelps, shows interest in David's paintings. *A new woman doctor, Dr. Scott, arrives in town to take over from the current Dr. Grant who is retiring. June argues with Jack Sugden over Gwen Russell]] *Phelps arranges for David's paintings to be looked at by art critic, Angus Seddon and gets him to sign a contract giving the brewery first call on any of his paintings. Gwen finds herself annoyed by the lack of time David has for her because of this and spends more time around the farm with Jack. Seddon views David's paintings but is unimpressed, telling him he has no talent causing David to launch off in a fury. He returns to the millhouse later that night and finds her in the bedroom with Jack leading to a massive argument between the pair. David goes missing and Jack and Gwen worriedly search for him on the moors but he arrives back home drunk. Jack helps him get out of the contract with Dale Breweries and he and Gwen announce they're moving back to Cardiff. Henry buys one of his paintings. *Joe buys a new motorbike but it keeps breaking down and he fails to pass his motorcycling test. He tries to push Penny into taking their relationship a step further but she argues with him that she's a virgin and wants to remain so until she knows where they're headed. She eventually realises that the relationship isn't working and slips back to Birmingham failing to tell Joe she's leaving. *Annie remains secretive over meeting somebody in the village. The family speculate she's involved with villager Tom Raistrick. *Janie's old school friend, Carol Benfield, arrives in the village and it soon becomes clear she has a crush on Joe. *Amos decides to hire a new barmaid at the pub and begins interviewing with Henry's assistance. *Henry receives a letter stating that Alison will be returning to the village. July *Dr. Scott's boyfriend, Simon Trent, arrives in the village and proposes to her. She tells him that she doesn't want to marry yet and he returns to London. *Liz visits the doctor with back pain and is referred to an Osteopath but privately refuses due to the cost involved. *Alison returns to Beckindale having sold her house in Liverpool and looking for a permanent home and job in the village. She finds work helping Amy Postlethwaite in the Village Shop. *Amos worries upon hearing Dale Breweries is to be take over by Gowler International and goes off on a training course in York. *Sam is confirmed at the church. breaks the news to the Sugden family that Peggy Skilbeck has collapsed.]] *The Sugdens receive an almighty shock when Peggy dies unexpectedly after complaining of headaches. Her cause of death being subarachnoid haemorrhage (a stroke caused by bleeding on the brain). *Bob Molesworth of Blackfell Farm Federation in Settle arrives in the village looking for Matt. He talks to Matt of how he used to work for Blackfell before moving to the village and tries to persuade him to return. Matt gives the idea some thought having had his life turned upside down by Peggy's death. Henry tries to push him to stay in the village by taking Peggy's share of the farm. *Carol flirts with Joe. *Jack becomes irritated by phone calls from a man named Lodz wanting to create a film based on his book but agrees to go to London with him when they finally meet. August *Carol assists Joe on a picnic to Leeds and the pair share a kiss as they stop for a picnic. She tells Joe she loves him and the two steadily become involved in a relationship. Carol tells Joe that she's planning on going away to a teaching college. *Mick Caven arrives in Beckindale to take Amos' place whilst on his training course in York. He leaves at the end of the month, jaded perceiving the villagers to have been unkind to him. umpires at the annual village cricket match against Robblesfield.]] *Beckindale win the Butterworth Ball against rivals Robblesfield in the annual cricket match. *Alison makes her mark on the Village Shop by reorganising everything. *George's nephew, Mark Proctor, arrives in the village and begins assisting with work on Emmerdale Farm. He's disappointed when he receives a letter saying his parents will be passing through the village but not stopping by to see him. He tells George he doesn't want to move to London with his father but stay in Beckindale with him. George breaks the news to Mark's dad, Ronald Proctor, when he arrives leading to a confrontation between the pair. *Annie steps in, tired of waiting for Matt to make his decision and speaks to Molesworth, telling him to leave them alone. *George warns local oddball pensioner Charlie Nelson that he will have to pay his rent to a new landlord who's taking over his home - Rose Cottage. He finds himself astounded at the untidy and unhygienic state of Charlie's cottage. *Matt and Alison grow closer as he's knocked by an anniversary from Peggy that she must have bought for him before she died. Alison confides in him about her baby that died. September *Joe passes his motorbike test. *Amos arrives back from York. .]] *Charlie Nelson's new landlord, Andrew Watson, arrives in the village. Jack instantly takes a dislike to him when he suggests forcing Charlie to swap cottages. Jack starts to look after Charlie when villagers suggest he should be put in a home. Jack tracks down his son, Fred Nelson, but despairs at Fred also wanting to put him in a home. Charlie and Fred are involved in a road accident and Charlie disappears before eventually turning up at Springfield Nursing Home - having been put there by Fred. *Alison is shocked to discover Amy is selling the shop and has given her first refusal. *Carol sends off her application for teaching college but tests Joe to find out where their relationship is heading. She's disappointed as he plans to move in with her but doesn't want to marry her. She invites Joe to Majorca for a fortnight but is upset when he refuses to go. October *Janie is ecstatic when Frank is approached by Queens Award winner Dan Middleton who wants him to do some work. Janie becomes annoyed as Frank lacks enthusiasm, not liking the way Dan works. *Jim's mum, Hilda Latimer, receives abuse from children in the village ahead of Jim's trial. *Mark decides to go to agricultural college. George persuades him to work at Blackfell. However, Mark returns to Emmerdale after discovering Mark keeps calves locked up. *Alison decides to buy the shop from Amy. *Amos is worried when he discovers Gowler International are splitting up assets. His worry is interrupted however upon receiving a call informing him that his brother is dying. Henry offers to take over the running of the pub as he goes to his brother's side, much to Joe's annoyance who feels like Henry is abandoning the farm. .]] *Annie becomes annoyed at being Jack's secretary as the phone continues to ring for him at the farm. Jack begins to realise he should never have returned to Beckindale and leaves for Rome. *Matt's aunt and uncle, Beattie and Ben Dowton, arrive at the farm and help with the twins. Sam and Annie both begin to get annoyed by their constant presence. *Reverend Ruskin is offered an archdeaconate position but decides against it. *Henry moves permanently into the spare room at The Woolpack. November *Beattie spends even more time around the farm when Annie fractures her wrist. Matt suggests the twins go home with Ben and Beattie for a while. Annie is reluctantly forced to agree. Matt eventually decides to make the move permanent to Annie's upset, knowing that Beattie can look after the twins full-time. suggests Amos Brearly buy The Woolpack.]] *Henry suggests Amos buy The Woolpack with the money left by his brother, as he continues to worry about it being taken over again. He offers to go into a partnership with Amos at the pub and Amos agrees. Both decide to stay quiet until the sale goes through. *Matt joins Emmerdale Farm Ltd. and Joe is given main responsibility in running the farm. Joe is keen to make changes at the farm but becomes enraged by Henry's lack of time. *Janie becomes frustrated by Frank's lack of ambition, leading her to question whether they were right to get married at all. *Joe receives news that Carol is planning on moving on to Africa for a while. Milk Marketing Board employee, Christine Sharp, visits the farm and begins to take a shine to him. *George's wife Laura returns to the village having heard that George plans to give all of his money to Mark. December *Henry begins making plans for The Woolpack as they wait for the sale to go through. discuss plans for the war memorial.]] *Frank agrees to make a new war memorial for the church, much to Janie's annoyance at him doing the job for free. *Jack sends the Sugdens a deep freezer as a Christmas present. *Frank receives a letter asking him to apply for a teaching job in Essex. *Joe discovers Carol will not be returning to the village, instead deciding to stay in Africa with her new boyfriend. Who lives where * The Woolpack - Amos Brearly. Alison Gibbons (April). Henry Wilks (October onwards). * Crossthwaite's Cottage - Sharon Crossthwaite (until January). Ronnie and Beryl Crossthwaite (until July). Penny Golightly (April). Alison Gibbons (July to October). * Doctors' Surgery - Clare Scott (May onwards). * The Mill - Jack Sugden (January to October). Trash (January to February). Penny Golightly, Gwen Russell and David Reece (April to June) * Beckindale Shop flat - Amy Postlethwaite (until August). Alison Gibbons (October onwards). * Beckindale Vicarage - Edward and Liz Ruskin. Alison Gibbons (February to April, July). Henry Wilks (April) * Smithy Cottage - Frank Blakey. Janie Harker/Blakey (February onwards) *'Rose Cottage' - Charlie Nelson. * Inglebrook House - Henry Wilks (until April). Marian Wilks (until January). *'Hawthorn Cottage' - Matt, Peggy, Sam and Sally Skilbeck (April to July) * Emmerdale Farm - Annie and Joe Sugden. Peggy Skilbeck (until April). Matt Skilbeck (until April, July onwards). Sam and Sally Skilbeck (July to November). Sam Pearson. Jack Sugden (until January). Penny Golightly (March to April). Henry Wilks (April to July) * Miffield Hall - George Verney. Laura Verney (February, March) * The Feathers Country Hotel, Connelton - Henry Wilks (July to October) Who works where *'The Woolpack' - Amos Brearly. Alison Gibbons (February to April). Henry Wilks (October onwards). *'Beckindale Shop' - Amy Postlethwaite (until August). Alison Gibbons (August onwards). *'Beckindale Forge' - Frank Blakey. *'Emmerdale Farm' - Joe Sugden. Matt Skilbeck. Awards and Nominations to be added Category:1973 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year